The Tale of a poem Writer Cinderella
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: Vanessa Brandon was a very shy girl from California, she has 3 best friends. She likes Jackson the popular guy at school; she has a step-mother & sisters. One day she loses her poem book...what will happen when she realizes that Jackson has it?


**Once upon a time, in a small town on California; Vanessa Brandon lived with her dad, stepmother & stepsisters. She was a very humble and sincere girl, and besides being with her friends she also loved writing poems; she loved this so much that she had a special poem diary in which she wrote all the time.**

**The only bad thing on Vanessa's life was the fact that her mother died when she was ten years old and her dad re-married two years after with Elizabeth cooper. Her dad didn't knew about the way her stepmother treated her, she always made her do and infinite amount of chores and to be more realistic she also had to do hers two lazy step sisters: Eliza and Erica's schoolwork, without any reward.**

**Of course her father never knew because he was traveling for work all the time, and when he was rarely home Elizabeth, Erica & Eliza pretended to be caring and loving with Vanessa. Vanessa, had three friends: Ashley Carson, Rachel Mason and Joseph Adams they where her support and company. **

**When Vanessa was in school she was always looking at Jackson Stewart, the best looking boy in school. He had only one class with her and didn't notice her at all, the best thing about Jackson was that he wasn't a jerk; he was very polite and quite a gentleman.**

**In every school there has to be a witch and apart from Vanessa's stepmother & sisters she also had a nemesis in school, Jessica Stanley, the head cheerleader who from two years in a row has been trying to be Jackson's girlfriend. Jessica hoped that now that they were on senior year she would finally reach her goal.**

**One day on her way to class Vanessa was walking on the main hallway, she had everything she needed to go to class; but as every Wednesday she brought her poem diary with her. In that moment Jackson was walking by her with a bunch of his friends, he was distracted and didn't see her at all. As they crossed one of his friends knocked Vanessa, she fell and all her books flied & scattered on the floor.**

**Jackson bent to help her, but on the confusion she didn't notice when her poem diary and Jackson's notebook switched…**

**When she realized this it was too late, and she was already at class. When she told her friends about her encounter they went nuts, but they totally shocked when she added that the half of that diary the poems where dedicated to Jackson. **

**The next week in school Vanessa and her friends heard that Ja****ckson was looking for the mysterious poem writer girl, her friends tried to encourage Vanessa to tell Jackson that it was her but because of her shyness Vanessa didn't found the courage to tell the truth.**

**Vanessa didn't know that she was being eavesdropped by Jessica and her crew of followers, a week after her discovery Jessica published one of her poems, but this wasn't the worst she also humiliated her by telling the whole school's student body; that she was the one behind the poem. And as Vanessa was the joke of the entire school because she had to work at the local supermarket, all the humiliation was worse. The only one who wasn't laughing was Jackson he tried to talk to Vanessa but as she was embarrassed she ran away and didn't glance back.**

**The days passed and Vanessa yet hadn't found the courage to talk to Jackson and every time he tried to talk to her, she would ran away, so Jackson made an announcement that the owner of the diary should meet him on December 16th at the annual literature & poetry school dance, in this dance the school gave students the opportunity to show themselves as writers so it was the perfect Vanessa's friends Joseph, Ashley and Rachel heard this they encouraged Vanessa to finally meet with Jackson, she agreed.**

**The day of the dance her stepsisters did everything on their power to ruin Vanessa's plan. They made her stepmother lock her on her bedroom. But what they didn't knew was that in that same night Vanessa's father returned from one of his trips, and heard her screaming for someone to open the door.**

**She told her father everything from the very single day that Elizabeth and he got married he couldn't believe it, but he knew his daughter wasn't a liar so he believed her and he personally drove her to the school dance.**

**She went to wait at the exact place where her friends told her to, and a few minutes later Jackson stood behind her. She was speechless but thanked him for her diary, in that moment they announced that it was time for the poem recital, so Jackson announced Vanessa; she didn't want to ,but Ashley made her stand in front of the crowd. She recited then one of the many poems that were inspired by Jackson…**

**The whole school went wild and Vanessa entered to a selection of students for a literature & poetry scholarship to go and study at Harvard. At the contest on the final round Vanessa's poem was the best and she won the prize. By that time she had four friends instead of three because Jackson now was Vanessa's friend, even though he knew her feelings about him.**

**That year her father divorced from Elizabeth and promised Vanessa that he would never leave her again. Vanessa graduated from high school and followed by her friends and Jackson, she enrolled on Harvard. **

**Time passed, and 2 years after her Harvard graduation Vanessa married Jackson. 6 months after her wedding Vanessa's poem book was finally released she titled it 'The poems of a Cinderella' Vanessa, Jackson and her friends Ashley, Rachel, and Joseph lived happily ever after… **

**The end.**


End file.
